


Gonna Be Around

by Faiktra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans Hatake Kakashi, ahhh young luv, also all y'all thinking gai is oblivious... my man knows what hes up to!!, anyway, gai being a Goof(tm), u folks know what im about, well is it mutual pining if gai has a Plan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: tumblr prompt: You'll need to do better if you want to meet your goal!"





	Gonna Be Around

**“You’ll need to do better if you want to meet your goal!!”**

Kakashi huffs, and angles his body away from the very sweaty Gai next to him, redoubling his efforts to do more sit-ups then his rival in the remaining time of the challenge. Gai, as always, can’t take a hint and moves back in to Kakashi’s space, inches from his face in what is probably harmless encouragement but what Kakashi’s traitor body takes as flirtation. For fuck’s sake, he can feel Gai  _breathing_  on him, causing his skin to prickle even though its a few thousand degrees outside. Where they had decided to do extensive physical exercise for some unknown reason.

Except, no, Kakashi knew  _exactly_  why he had agreed to do this. That reason was the shirt that could barely be considered a shirt which Gai had come bounding out in this morning and which Kakashi had been failing to look away from all day. The white  fabric was practically sheer by this point, with all that Gai had sweat today, not to mention it was a tank top that showed off Gai’s shoulder so, so well. It was a disaster, this day was a disaster,  _he_ was a disaster, but a disaster he no longer had to be a part of because there goes the timer on his phone indicating that his time was up. 

Gai woots triumphantly “An admirable effort, Rival, but your 78 sit-ups is nothing compared to my glorious 92!!” Kakashi levers himself into a squat as Gai continues to preen beside him. All he has to do is get home and everything will be  _fine_. “Yosh! My Youth wins me yet another challenge over my very Hip Rival!” 

“Mah, Gai, there’s no need to–” There’s a distinctive ripping sound when Gai goes to flex and every single muscle, organ, nerve and bone stops working within Kakashi’s body. 

“Oh! How unfortunate!” There’s another tearing noise as Gai, apparently, shreds the rest of his shirt and bares his entire torso to the late afternoon sun. Kakashi wonders distantly if something in him got shredded along with the shirt before diving into a bush to avoid having to explain his clearly red face.

He doesn’t see the smirk Gai sends after him.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on the sinking ship that is tumblr @ashayam-faiktra


End file.
